Hold My Hand Again
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: "—aku ingin merasakan kehangatan genggaman tanganmu lagi yang sampai sekarang tidak bisa kurasakan." Gadis berambut indigo itu tampak menatap pada pemuda berambut kuning disampingnya yang menatap kearah langit malam saat itu. Tangan mereka bersebelahan, namun tidak bersentuhan sama sekali. '—mungkin, hanya untuk kali ini...' / NaruHina (Tsundere!Hinata); oneside! NaruSaku, ToneHina


Jangan fikirkan oneshoot ini, saya Cuma author long hiatus dari Naruto yang ngikut event dan bikin ini ^^

for event : #KumpulanKaryaFanFictiondotNetIndonesia

.

"Hei Hinata-chan..."

Gadis berambut indigo itu tampak menoleh pada pemuda yang ada didepannya. Tersenyum lembut, memberikan semua kehangatan yang selalu ia inginkan. Mereka berada di atas bukit itu, memandangi bintang yang bersinar terang malam hari.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berharap kalau kita bisa bersama seperti ini sampai kapanpun...?"

.

Hold My Hand Again

.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance / Angst

Pairing : NaruHina slight NaruSaku slight ToneHina

Warning : AR-Story, Pendek, Typo, OOC, Tsundere!Hina (RTN!Hinata)

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Note : Me ga pernah nonton The Last karena ga tertarik. Jadi, kalau ceritanya beda, itu artinya ini The Last yang me fikirin :3 #plak

.

Hinata Hyuuga selalu memperhatikan perubahan dari seorang Haruno Sakura sahabatnya. Tatapan gadis berambut pink itu berubah semenjak perang dunia itu selesai. Ia bahkan beberapa kali mendapati Sakura memandangi Naruto dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Kau menyukai Naruto, Sakura?"

"H—huh?" Gadis berambut pink itu tampak tersentak mendengar perkataan Hinata. Namun, entah kenapa gadis itu sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura. Semenjak Naruto menjadi pahlawan, dan garis keturunannya yang merupakan anak dari Yondaime Hokage, ia memiliki penggemar yang bahkan lebih banyak daripada Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan semua penggemar yang mendekati Naruto—karena ia yakin pemuda itu tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan semua gadis-gadis itu.

Namun, kali ini berbeda. Yang dibicarakan sekarang adalah Haruno Sakura—gadis yang disukai oleh pemuda itu sejak mereka masih sama-sama berstatus Gennin.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto menyukaimu juga. Jadi, kalian pasti bisa bersama," Hinata tersenyum dan menatap kearah Sakura yang membulatkan matanya. Ia mengerti kalau gadis berambut pink itu merasa gugup karena mengetahui perasaan Hinata, "—lagipula, aku tidak lagi menyukainya..."

"Hinata?!"

Sebelum Sakura bisa merespon perkataan dari Hinata yang benar-benar tidak masuk akal, seorang pemuda sudah berada di dekat sana. Tersenyum pada gadis berambut indigo itu sebelum menghampirinya.

"Ah Ohaiyou Sakura-chan!"

"Ohaiyou, Naruto..." Ah, lagi-lagi semburat merah itu di wajah manis gadis berambut pink di depannya. Bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan jika perasaannya pada pemuda ini sama—bahkan semakin kuat? Sakura adalah sahabatnya, dan ia bukan orang yang mau merebut kebahagiaan seorang sahabat hanya karena perasaannya.

"Ah, aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Hinata-chan. Aku akan berbicara lagi denganmu nanti Sakura-chan!"

Lagipula, ia tahu kalau pemuda itu menyukai Sakura Haruno lebih dari siapapun.

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu Hinata-chan!"

Ia memikirkan semua hal yang ingin dikatakan oleh Naruto saat itu ketika ia memanggil namanya. Namun satu itu—ia sama sekali tidak memikirkannya. Selama belasan tahun ia sama sekali tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari pemuda itu. Dan sekarang, disaat perang sudah usai dan saat ia hampir menyerah, pemuda itu seenaknya mengatakan hal yang ia tunggu selama ini?

Disaat ia ingin menyerahkannya pada cinta pertamanya?

...

"Aku tahu—kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku."

...

"Jangan bercanda Uzumaki—" bukan lagi Naruto. Ia bisa melihat Naruto sedikit menyerengit saat mendengar perkataannya, "—aku tidak butuh rasa kasihanmu. Jadi, hentikan bercandamu yang tidak lucu ini. Pergilah ke dalam, Sakura berada disana."

Dan ia segera berbalik meninggalkan Naruto yang sepertinya tadi sedikit terkejut hingga saat ia sadar Hinata sudah berada di jarak yang cukup jauh darinya.

"Hinata!"

Karena seperti yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu—ia tidak mungkin mengorbankan kebahagiaan dari orang lain untuk kebahagiannya.

.

.

(—pemuda itu tidak pernah tahu,

Entah sejak kapan. Ia tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan itu lagi.

Disaat ia menggenggam tangan itu, dan mendapatkan kehangatan itu lagi.)

.

.

"...apa, yang sebenarnya kulakukan...?"

Hinata masih tetap menghindar dari Naruto semenjak perkataan Naruto yang ditujukan untuknya itu. Dan saat ini, di pangkuannya tampak sebuah syal merah yang sedang ia rajut perlahan. Yang ia buat semenjak perang dunia selesai.

Saat kecil mereka berdua bertemu—disaat Naruto memberikan syal merahnya pada Hinata. Semua itu yang memacunya untuk membuat kembali syal yang penuh dengan kenangan mereka berdua. Namun, bukankah ia mencoba untuk melupakan perasaannya?

Bukankah seharusnya ia memutuskan hubungan dengan pemuda itu dalam bentuk apapun?

"Tetapi ini semua tidak mudah..."

(—ia hanya mendekap erat syal merah di tangannya, tidak sanggup untuk membuang kenangan disaat ia untuk kali pertama merasakan perasaan cinta bahkan hingga sekarang.)

.

.

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggunya Hinata-chan!"

Hyuuga Hinata menoleh pada pemuda bergelar (masih) gennin yang ada didepannya dengan tatapan kesal. Entah sudah berapa kali pemuda itu mendatanginya semenjak perang usai, dan dengan pertanyaan yang sama setiap harinya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, dan aku yakin itu tidak akan susah untuk kau jawab sebenarnya."

Namun gadis berparas manis itu tampak tidak menghiraukan dan segera berbalik akan meninggalkan pemuda itu seolah sedang menghindar dari apapun yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu padanya.

"Hinata-chan!"

Saat tangan itu akan menggenggam lengannya, gadis itu segera menepisnya dan menatap tajam pemuda didepannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku Uzumaki. Dan kau benar-benar ingin mendengarkan jawabanku?" Naruto tersentak dengan tatapan yang diberikan oleh gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu. Namun sekali lagi ia hanya bisa diam meneguk ludahnya sambil mengangguk, "—perasaanku padamu sudah berubah. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu lagi."

Perang dunia selesai, dan kehidupan berjalan normal seperti saat ini. Namun, pernyataan cinta seorang Hyuuga Hinata—saat invasi pain berlangsung—yang disambut baik oleh Naruto seolah sama sekali tidak pernah ada.

Uzumaki Naruto tidak mengerti apa kesalahannya hingga gadis itu membencinya dan menjauhinya.

"Naruto-senpai~!"

Sebelum Naruto mencoba untuk bertanya lagi, beberapa orang penggemarnya tampak mendekat dengan beberapa hadiah yang ditujukan untuknya. Menjadi seorang yang terlalu baik membuat Naruto tidak bisa menolak apapun yang diberikan oleh orang lain. Dan ia hanya bisa memberikan senyuman gugupnya dan menerima semua hadiah itu.

...

'_Ah—!'_ Naruto tersentak menyadari apa yang ia lakukan, menoleh pada gadis berambut indigo didepannya yang menatapnya tajam seolah itu adalah sebuah pisau yang menusuknya bertubi-tubi, "—Hinata—"

"Dan sebelum kau bertanya, fikirkan apa yang membuatku tidak suka padamu. Jadi, jangan ganggu aku lagi."

Dan Hinata berlalu, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam disana.

.

.

(—ia sadar jika ia adalah orang yang bodoh,

Terlalu baik hingga ia tanpa sadar menyakiti orang lain.

Uzumaki Naruto mengerti, ini semua adalah salahnya hingga tangan itu tidak bisa ia genggam lagi.

Kehangatan itu, perlahan seolah menjauh darinya.)

.

.

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahun Naruto bukan?"

Sakura dan juga Hinata tampak berjalan bersama-sama sambil menatap kearah pertokoan yang ada disekeliling mereka. Sakura tampak mengangguk, mencoba mencari benda-benda disekelilingnya seolah mencoba menemukan sesuatu disana.

"Aku tidak mungkin hanya memberikannya ramen bukan? Ia sangat suka warna orange, dan pakaiannya sudah sangat lama. Mungkin aku akan membelikan pakaian baru untuknya," Hinata melihat bagaimana Sakura tampak bersemangat untuk memberikan hadiah pada Naruto. Sementara di tangannya, di dalam bungkusan kertas tampak syal merah yang sudah jadi di tangannya, "—bagaimana menurutmu Hinata?"

"Hm?" Hinata menoleh pada Sakura yang menunjukkan sebuah pakaian padanya.

...

"Hei Sakura—"

.

.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk menghancurkan dunia ini."

Hinata Hyuuga menatap kearah Toneri yang berdiri dihadapannya. Adiknya Hanabi diculik saat perayaan festival musim dingin. Dan saat ini, ketika mereka mencoba untuk menyelamatkannya—ia malah berhadapan dan bertemu dengan musuh mereka, Toneri Otsutsuki.

"Kau yakin bisa mengalahkanku sendirian?"

...

"Aku sudah mendapatkan mata adikmu, dan kekuatanku bahkan bisa membunuh Uzumaki Naruto," Hinata mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan takutnya. Langkahnya tampak gentar saat Toneri perlahan mencoba untuk mendekatinya. Ia bisa merasakan dengan mata Byakugannya, chakra seperti Toneri—ia tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya.

Apakah pria didepannya ini akan membunuhnya?

"Hinata..." ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika pemuda itu akan menyentuh pipinya. Dan ia tersentak karena itu, "—aku akan menyelamatkan adikmu dan pemuda itu dari apapun yang kurencanakan saat ini..."

...

"—tetapi aku ingin kau ikut denganku."

.

.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?"

Toneri Otsutsuki memintanya untuk ikut dengannya jika ingin adiknya yang disandera dilepaskan. Dan itu artinya, ini adalah saatnya untuk mengatakan pada pemuda itu bagaimana kepastiannya atas hubungan mereka berdua.

"Bisakah kita berbicara Naruto...?"

Naruto membulatkan matanya sejenak, sebelum tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia sudah memikirkan hal baik yang akan dikatakan oleh Hinata padanya. Mungkin, pada akhirnya mereka akan bersama. Seperti yang diinginkan oleh mereka berdua.

Dan ia akan bisa menggandeng tangan gadis itu—merasakan kehangatan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

(—namun yang sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh Naruto, Hinata tidak membawa syal itu padanya. Ia sudah memutuskan apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan hubungan mereka.)

.

.

"Huh?"

Senyuman itu begitu saja hilang dari wajah Naruto saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata. Dengan tatapannya yang kosong dan dingin, bagaimana mungkin gadis itu bisa mengatakan hal yang benar-benar menghancurkannya saat itu juga.

"Aku ingin kau bersama dengan Sakura. Agar aku tidak lagi terganggu olehmu," Hinata tampak menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kosong. Seolah ia terhipnotis oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya mengatakan hal itu.

"Hinata, ini tidak lucu—"

"Aku mencintai Toneri. Dan aku akan ikut dengannya," Naruto yang hendak menggenggam tangan Hinata tersentak sekali lagi karena perkataan gadis itu. Senyuman yang tampak tulus (namun tentu itu adalah kebohongan belaka) dari gadis itu cukup untuk membuat Naruto terdiam.

...

"Tidak akan susah untuk mencintai Sakura bukan? Kau pernah menyukainya dulu," Naruto menyerengit, merasakan nada sarkasme yang terdengar dari bibir plum dari gadis didepannya, "—biarkan aku bersama dengan seseorang yang kucintai. Dan jangan menggangguku lagi."

"Hinata, tetapi aku—"

"Hinata," suara itu membuat keduanya menoleh untuk melihat Toneri yang ada didekat sana. Naruto segera menghalangi Hinata dengan berdiri diantara Hinata dan juga pemuda itu.

"—apa yang kau lakukan padanya brengsek!"

...

"Tidak ada yang kulakukan Uzumaki Naruto," Toneri tampak tidak tertarik pada pemuda itu dan matanya menatap iris abu-abu milik gadis itu, "—sudah saatnya kau ikut denganku."

Naruto menoleh pada Hinata yang terdiam, ia ingin gadis itu tetap berada di belakangnya. Mengatakan jika ini adalah lelucon belaka dan mereka akan bersama.

Namun, saat kaki itu melangkah perlahan, dan sosok itu melewatinya begitu saja—Naruto hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, sebelum mengulurkannya pada gadis itu untuk menghentikannya.

"Hina—"

Namun hanya udara kosong yang ia tangkap dengan tangan itu.

"Hinata!" Ia berlari, mencoba untuk menggapai tangan itu. Namun, saat Jyuuken mengenai tubuhnya dan membuatnya terpental, ia tahu. Hinata tidak main-main. Gadis itu benar-benar ingin menjauh darinya, berada di dunia yang berbeda dengannya.

"...selamat tinggal, Uzumaki Naruto."

Hanya itu yang ia dengar, disaat luka yang disebabkan oleh Jyuuken itu mengenai lukanya sebelum itu. Membuat ia perlahan tidak sadarkan diri, dan hanya punggung gadis itu yang menjauh, dan perlahan menghilang sebelum kegelapan menguasainya.

'_...Hinata.'_

.

.

(—dan disaat itu ia mengerti,

Ia tidak akan bisa menggapai tangan itu lagi.

Semuanya sudah terlambat.)

.

.

"Naruto?"

Naruto tersentak saat gadis berambut pink itu menyadarkannya dari lamunan itu. Menoleh sekeliling, menemukan kalau ia berada di pertokoan Konoha. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, ia sedang bersama dengan Sakura—berkencan untuk pertama kalinya setelah 1 minggu yang lalu mereka resmi berpacaran.

Sudah 1 bulan lamanya semenjak Hinata bersama dengan Toneri, tanpa ada kabar sedikitpun. Hanabi kembali dengan selamat, dan semuanya berjalan seolah tidak ada Hinata sebelumnya disana.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"A—ah maafkan aku Sakura-chan, sepertinya aku melamun," ia tertawa dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Seperti yang diinginkan oleh Hinata, ia sekarang mencoba untuk membuka hatinya pada Sakura. Dan saat Sakura menyatakan perasaan padanya, ia menerimanya, "—kita akan kemana sekarang?"

Meskipun perasaannya pada Sakura saat ini—hanyalah sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Bagaimana jika kau yang tentukan? Kau yang berulang tahun," Sakura tersenyum dan tampak menatap Naruto yang juga tersenyum padanya, "—untuk permulaan, bagaimana dengan ramen kesukaanmu?"

"Baiklah," Naruto menunjukkan deretan giginya, berjalan berdampingan dengan Sakura yang ada disampingnya. Tangan mereka bersebelahan, namun mereka bahkan tidak bergandengan tangan, "—nee, Sakura-chan..."

"...ya?"

"Bolehkah aku menggandeng tanganmu?" Sakura membulatkan matanya, sebelum ia tertawa dan mengangguk.

"Tentu."

Naruto tersenyum perlahan, sebelum menggerakkan tangannya dan menggenggam erat tangan itu. Dan meskipun ia sudah menggenggamnya dan saat itu cuaca tidak terlalu dingin, namun entah kenapa—

'_Ini berbeda...'_

Kehangatan itu sama sekali berbeda dari saat tangan Hinata menyentuhnya.

.

.

(—hatinya mencoba untuk berpaling dari gadis itu.

Namun kehangatan itu sama sekali tidak tergantikan.

...dan itu, yang diinginkan olehnya. Sebuah kehangatan, yang bahkan bisa mencapai hatinya.)

.

.

"Ini—" Naruto menatap kearah Sakura yang mengalungkan syal merah padanya. Mereka sudah selesai berkencan, dan malampun tiba. Namun, saat Naruto mengantarkan Sakura ke apartmentnya, ia terkejut melihat hadiah yang diberikan oleh Sakura.

Entah kenapa ia pernah melihatnya. Dan kehangatan itu, rasanya ia sudah sangat lama tidak merasakannya.

"Pergilah selamatkan Hinata, Naruto."

Naruto membulatkan matanya menoleh pada gadis didepannya saat ini.

"Aku tahu kalau kau mencintainya, bahkan lebih daripada kau menyukaiku dulu," Sakura menghela nafas dan menepuk pundak pemuda didepannya, "—dan ia mencintaimu kau tahu?"

...

Ia ingat, saat kecil ia bertemu dengan Hinata, dan ia memberikan syal merah itu pada gadis kecil yang memberikannya perhatian yang saat itu tidak diberikan oleh siapapun.

"Ia memberikan syal itu padaku saat kami sedang mencari hadiah untukmu," Sakura memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "aku bisa tahu dari tangannya jika ia membuat syal itu dengan kerja kerasnya. Aku benar-benar kalah dengannya."

"Sakura-chan, aku—"

"Ayolah, aku tidak ingin menjadi orang jahat yang memisahkan kalian! Pasti ada alasan Hinata untuk ikut dengan orang itu, dan itu adalah tugasmu untuk mencari tahunya," Sakura mengenakan syal itu pada Naruto dan menepuk kepala pemuda itu.

"Pergilah dan cari tahu itu. Kembali, setelah kau sudah bersama dengannya."

...

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan..."

.

.

(—ia sadar.

Ini bukan dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Bukan dirinya yang tidak pernah menyerah dengan apapun.

Dan ia juga sadar, air mata yang dikeluarkan gadis itu. Saat mereka berpisah terakhir kalinya.

—itu adalah air mata yang menunjukkan perasaan gadis itu yang sebenarnya.)

.

.

"Kenapa kau masih berusaha untuk menyelamatkanku?!"

Hinata tampak menatap Naruto yang sudah babak belur karena Toneri yang melukainya. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya saat melihat sosok itu yang tampak muncul bersamaan dengan 'pernikahan'nya dengan Toneri di bulan.

"Karena aku ingin menyelamatkanmu."

"Untuk apa?! Aku mencintainya, dan bahkan akan menikah dengannya, kau hanya melakukan hal yang sia-sia!" Hinata tampak berbicara dengan nada memburu. Ia tidak bisa—ia tidak mencintai Toneri, sebaik apapun pemuda itu padanya. Hatinya hanya untuk pemuda didepannya.

"Jangan membohongi dirimu Hinata," Hinata menoleh pada Naruto, "—syal itu terasa hangat kau tahu. Dan aku sangat senang karena kau mengingat kenangan saat kita pertama bertemu."

Hinata membulatkan matanya dan melihat senyuman lebar dari Naruto yang tampak ditujukan untuknya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu..." bibirnya gemetar mendengar Naruto mengatakan itu. Ia tidak bisa, rasa cintanya pada pemuda itu bahkan membuatnya sesak saat ini, "—dan, kuharap kali ini kau tidak membohongi dirimu dan menyembunyikan air mata itu dariku Hinata."

...

"...kumohon..." isakan itu membuat Naruto menatap kearah Hinata, "—bawa aku Naruto-kun... aku juga..."

"Katakan itu setelah kita kembali. Situasinya tidak tepat untuk mendengarkan jawabanmu," Naruto tersenyum dan menatap kearah Hinata yang sudah menangis dan membiarkan air matanya turun begitu saja, "—aku akan menunggumu. Seperti kau menungguku 15 tahun yang lalu!"

.

.

(—ya, hanya menunggu beberapa saat.

Itu tidak akan sebanding dengan penantiannya selama 15 tahun bukan?

Dan ia akan merasakan kehangatan itu, yang hanya diberikan gadis itu untuknya.)

.

.

"Satu hal yang belum kita selesaikan saat ini bukan Hinata-chan?"

Pemuda berambut kuning itu tampak menoleh pada Hinata yang berada disampingnya. Wajah gadis itu memerah padam. Mereka sudah kembali ke Konoha setelah mengalahkan Toneri namun entah kenapa tidak ada janji untuk mendengarkan jawaban gadis itu seperti yang dikatakan olehnya sebelum ini.

"—a-aku belum siap untuk mengatakannya."

Naruto tertawa mendengar bagaimana gugupnya gadis itu. Ia menatap kearah langit yang dipenuhi oleh bintang saat itu, sementara Hinata tampak hanya memandangi wajah pemuda itu yang tampak damai.

...

"Aku tidak sabar untuk merasakan kehangatan tanganmu lagi kau tahu?"

"Eh?"

"Kau tahu—saat kau menggenggam tanganku," Naruto menoleh pada gadis disampingnya dengan senyuman lebarnya, "—dan saat itu aku merasakan rasa hangat yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya."

...

"Ka—kalau begitu, kau hanya perlu mengatakannya padaku bukan?" Hinata mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya dari pemuda itu. Tangannya berada disamping tangan pemuda itu, namun sama sekali tidak bersentuhan.

'—_mungkin, hanya untuk kali ini,'_ itu yang ia fikirkan, saat ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya dan hendak menyentuh tangan pemuda itu.

"Ah—kau tahu Hinata," Hinata tersentak saat pemuda itu yang sedaritadi menatap bulan hanya tersenyum dan tidak menatapnya. Tangannya yang hendak menggapai tangan pemuda itu kini ia jauhkan begitu saja. Pemuda itu kali ini menatap dengan tatapan lembut namun terlihat sedih, "—aku benar-benar berharap kalau kita bisa bersama seperti ini sampai kapanpun."

"...apa maksudmu? Kita bisa bersama-sama sampai kapan—"

"Hinata!" Suara itu segera mengalihkannya dari pandangan pemuda itu. Menemukan Sakura dan juga yang lainnya berada disana dan berlari menghampiri, dan berhenti didepannya, "—syukurlah, kami mencarimu kemana-mana!"

"Sakura, ada apa?"

"Ada apa bagaimana? Kami mencarimu karena kata Hanabi dan ayahmu kau tidak ada di rumahmu sejak pagi!" Sakura benar-benar terlihat panik.

"Maaf, aku hanya sedang bersama dengan Naruto. Ia mengajakku kemari," Hinata tampak menghela nafas. Seharusnya ia tidak menuruti begitu saja saat Naruto mengajaknya malam ini. Namun, saat tidak ada suara yang terdengar dari Sakura dan juga yang lainnya, Hinata mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada apa?"

...

"...kau hanya sendiri disini, nee-san."

Hinata membulatkan matanya, menoleh pada sisi dimana seharusnya Naruto duduk beberapa menit yang lalu disampingnya. Namun tidak ada apapun disana, hanya ada semilir angin yang lewat berlalu.

Tidak ada Uzumaki Naruto,

Tidak ada siapapun disana.

"...kau tidak apa-apa Hinata?" Sakura tampak berjongkok dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih.

.

"—Naruto sudah tewas, Hinata."

.

.

(—didalam delusi ini, aku melihatmu.

Semua tentangmu yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan.

Meskipun kau tidak ada disini,

Namun duniaku terus berputar seolah kau tetap berada disampingku.)

.

.

Flash Back

.

.

"_Naruto! Tetaplah sadar bakka!"_

_Ledakan yang ditimbulkan oleh Toneri di bulan membuat Hinata dan Naruto tidak memiliki waktu yang banyak. Namun, dengan chakra Naruto yang melindungi Hinata dari ledakan itu, sepertinya luka yang didapatkan oleh Hinata jauh lebih baik dari pemuda didepannya saat ini._

_Yang sepertinya tidak sempat untuk melindungi dirinya, dan terluka parah. Bersimbah darah didekapan gadis itu._

"_Kau terluka Hinata, kita harus menghentikan darahmu," para tim medis mencoba untuk mengobati Hinata yang terang-terang tampak tidak terluka begitu parah. Namun, alasan lainnya dari mereka adalah—karena mereka tahu Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan bisa diselamatkan dengan kondisinya saat ini._

"_Tetaplah sadar bodoh!"_

"_HINATA!"_

"_LEPASKAN AKU! Apakah kalian tidak melihat kalau ia yang lebih membutuhkan pertolongan?!" Hinata menepis tangan semua orang dan menatapnya tajam. Ia mencari Sakura, memintanya mengobati Naruto. Namun, saat tangan itu bergerak, dan pemuda itu menyentuh pipinya, ia segera menoleh, "—tetaplah sadar seperti ini, kau akan baik-baik saja."_

"_...tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan," Naruto tampak tertawa dan menatap kearah Hinata yang masih menatapnya, "—aku yang mengerti bagaimana tubuhku. Ini semua sudah terlambat."_

"_Jangan katakan hal bodoh seperti itu! Aku belum menjawabnya hingga sekarang—"_

"_...tidak apa-apa, sungguh... kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, aku sudah mengetahuinya Hinata-chan," nafas pemuda itu terputus-putus, dan pandangan pemuda itu semakin mengabur. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga bayangan hitam dewa kematian menghunuskan sabitnya dan mencabut nyawanya, "dan aku tidak... tidak menyesal dengan apa yang kulakukan hingga saat ini."_

_..._

"_...ah, tidak—mungkin aku menyesal akan satu hal," Hinata tampak merasakan tangan itu gemetar begitu juga dengan tubuh didekapannya, "...aku hanya berharap, saat ini kau bisa menggenggam tanganku seperti saat itu."_

.

.

Ia ingat semuanya, disaat pemuda itu meregang nyawa di pangkuannya. Dan bagaimana kejadian itu sudah berlangsung selama 1 tahun lamanya. Ia tidak bisa menerima kematian pemuda itu, selalu berdelusi dengan semua ingatan dan kenangan bersama dengan Uzumaki Naruto.

Dan kenyataannya, pemuda itu sudah tidak ada dihadapannya. Dan tidak akan pernah kembali bersama dengannya.

Ia ingat bagaimana ia sama sekali tidak menggenggam tangan itu. Meskipun tubuh kaku itu tampak berada dihadapannya, meskipun tanah perlahan menutupi peti kayu itu dan memisahkannya dengan pemuda itu. Ia tidak pernah menggenggam tangan itu.

Kata-kata terakhir pemuda itu seolah menjadi cambuk untuknya. Ketika ia menyesal, karena ia tidak menerima perasaan pemuda itu saat Uzumaki Naruto menyatakan perasaannya.

"Hei."

Hinata menoleh seketika mendengar suara yang familiar itu. Menemukan pemuda berambut kuning yang tersenyum padanya, berdiri dihadapannya seolah pemuda itu masih hidup seperti dulu.

(—ah, ini hanya delusi lainnya.)

"Kau tahu jika kau tidak seharusnya disini bukan?"

"...ya."

"...kau sudah meninggal Naruto."

"Begitulah."

...

"Lalu, siapa kau? Hantu? Ataukah aku yang sudah gila selalu membayangkan kau masih ada disini?"

"Kau yang lebih tahu tentang semua itu Hinata-chan," Naruto tertawa mendengar itu, dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum lebar seperti terakhir kali ia melihatnya dalam keadaan hidup, "—tetapi kau tahu apa yang menyedihkan saat ini?"

.

.

"—bahkan dibalik semua delusi ini. Aku masih tidak bisa menggenggam tanganmu lagi."

[ TAMAT ]

Sebelum ditanya, endingnya memang sengaja me gantung. Silahkan fikirkan apakah Hinata gila atau Hinata hanya berdelusi tentang Naruto. Yang pasti, Naruto sudah meninggal saat mereka pergi dari bulan ^^ (yang saya tahu memang canonnya mereka berdua selamat)

Kalau ada yang bingung atau mau tanya apapun silahkan review ^^ tapi **diharap tidak menanyakan fanfic lainnya**_**.**_

*evil smirk*


End file.
